Story Challenge
by Freedom Guard
Summary: My first story challenge. Use the character Gestalt Zero in a crossover in Mass Effect, read the rules and feel free to take the challenge or not.


Greetings to all…

I have to state that due to some over-clocking problems, my PC will be sent off for repairs at my cousin's computer shop. The good news is that my files have all been updated and stored in a USB that I have cleaned of any viruses and worms so my files are safe.

I will be updating my works hopefully before the end of the month and before Christmas, so I hope that this should explain the silence from me for a bit. This problem annoyed me a great deal but it's to be expected since this PC of mine used to be plagued with issues in the past.

Anyway, I have been looking at a number of stories for some time now in the website and my thoughts drifted to the worlds of Starcraft and Mass Effect. I know that there have been attempts to make crossover stories that use these worlds, so I see the potential there myself. But with so many projects and issues on my plate, I decided not to make this idea.

Instead, this is my first official writing challenge…

To all aspiring/experienced writers, I wish to issue this challenge on making a Starcraft/Mass Effect crossover. But I want to make it clear that this will not be where we have James Raynor, Sarah Kerrigan, Tychus Findlay, and the gang from Starcraft 2: Wings of Liberty. The character I want to be featured from Starcraft is a character in the Starcraft comic series instead.

The character in question is Gestalt Zero…

For those in the know of the Starcraft lore, you should know who Gestalt Zero is, but for those who might not be familiar, he is a Terran Dominion Ghost who was taken away to Project Gestalt, which was an attempt to create Terran/Protoss hybrid warriors. And Gestalt Zero is the ONLY successful prototype and the last as well.

Like all Ghosts, he was controlled by the head scientist but in the end, he was freed by the Protoss and lived with them for a time. Originally he was a filler character, but rose to be a prime character in the comic that he was part of. And I have noted that for some odd reason, no one wrote a crossover that had him in it, and even a story in the Starcraft series that had him in the website.

Basically I want any writer who takes up the challenge to allow him to join Shepard in the fight against the Reapers and the timeline is in Mass Effect 2.

There are some personal additions I made for Gestalt Zero that should not be removed as a personal request.

The first is that since he is predominantly human and not a full Protoss, he can gain nourishment from food and drink, unlike the Protoss who are able to gain nourishment from starlight. He can gain nourishment like the Protoss however so he will not too reliant on food and drink alone.

The second is that he will be using Ghost issue weapons and have his own supplies of ammunition, but will have some gear that he gains from the Protoss. This will also include canon Protoss upgrades to his gear to give him an edge in battle. Those will be useful when fighting against the Reapers and the Collectors, but make sure that it's within the realm of Starcraft Canon, feel free to use the technology tree that deals in the Protoss branch from Wings of Liberty. The same applies to his gear though I would like it if he does not get a Nyx upgrade to his Ghost Hostile Environment Suit so he will have a limit to how long his cloak module can work.

The third is that he is allowed to have emotions, good and bad, since he is now free from the inhibitor that controlled him for all his life. Allow him to connect as a human being and not as a weapon.

The fourth is do not remove too many of his Protoss features, allow him to keep the Psionic appendages as these give him his enhanced powers. Let him keep the Protoss like eyes, and some of the ridges on his eyebrows and the skin tone though make it lighter than before.

And the fifth is that he should not have too many Psionic powers that make him too powerful. I am aware that with the Templar grade Psionic appendages he has, his abilities as a Ghost is at 187 percent higher than a regular Ghost, but don't make him a Gary Stu, he is not invincible so don't take it too far.

Those are the rules of my challenge, so I hope that these rules are taken into account and respected. If you decide to make him have a romance, make sure that you are certain about your pairings, and you are certain of Gestalt Zero's orientation. I have no problem if you make him like men, or women in the series, but make sure that he KNOWS all that needs to be known about them first before you commit, even more so when you consider the race in question.

As for the idea of Shepard and company getting a crack at Starcraft technology, then that is entirely up to you so do as you feel is right. Just don't let them develop a copy of Gestalt's suit since that is only able to unleash it's potential from a Ghost since it was designed only for use by Ghosts.

Anyway, that is all that I have to say for the challenge, though I will state that I am not against the idea of more than one writer to try this challenge, just make sure to make changes to mark your story as unique. If you have questions then feel free to send them to me via PM since I will make sure to check in to the website when I can find a PC.


End file.
